MP5
H&K MP5 ('''H'eckler &''' 'K'och 'M'achine 'P'istol Model-'''5)'' is an original submachine gun in Counter-Strike series. It is available from the beginning and always comes as a free edition weapon. It was renamed to KM Sub-Machine Gun in game. Overview The MP5 is a Germany submachine gun fed with 30 rounds of 9mm ammunition. It is well-balanced between performance and rate of fire aspects, making it nicknamed as "The Mother of All Submachine Gun" among most players. MP5 is famous among newbies and even professionals due to its cheap price and low recoil. It is usually used in the first several rounds or when the player is low on money. The MP5 is easy to use and can be very useful depending on the user's skill. In fact, with the right skills, the player can even take down assault rifle or sniper rifle users. Advantages *Decent accuracy *Does high stun to zombies *Low cost in match *Very high rate of fire *Low recoil *Does not affect weight *Cheap ammo cost Disadvantages *Low damage *Easily run dry *Less useful in long range Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by Special Air Service. * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by GSG-9. * : Used by MVD Spetsnaz. * : Used by Navy SEALS. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion. * : Used by Thunder Squad. * : Used by Special Assault Team. * : Used by SAF Scout. Terrorists: *Midwest Militia: Seen holding by a Militiaman in some posters. Events Singapore/Malaysia *MP5 Gold - Can be obtained in certain events or via Code Box only. Events involving MP5 Gold: **CSO bundle *MP5 Gold shares the same perfomance as the original one except its gold appearance. It also have higher stun power to the zombies. *MP5 White Tiger - Can be obtained during special events only. In Singapore/Malaysia version, it is obtainable from 22 December 2010 ~ 12 January 2011 only. Thailand *3 July 2013: MP5 Gold was looted into Code Box alongside with Crossbow and the release of Salamander and Union. Tactics using MP5 *Aim for the enemy's head in close range battles. *Constantly move left to right while firing at the enemy's head in close range, this will help avoid getting shot by your enemy. *Aim for gut in medium range to control the recoil and accuracy. *In middle range, upon seeing your enemy, immediately duck and fire at gut - this will also help avoid getting shot by your enemy. *Avoid long range contact with this weapon as the fire power and accuracy is not good enough to engage the enemy. *In Zombie Mods, aim for the head in close range battles to deal a fair amount of damage. *A 30 rounds of MP5 can deal 690 ~ 1380 damages to zombies. Variants MP5 White Tiger A MP5 decorated with White Tiger. Originally available from Tiger Year from Chinese New Year event but later looted into Code Box. It's damage is sightly increased from the original MP5. MP5 Gold MP5 plated with gold. Its buttstock, pistol grip and handguard are made from wood. This variant has greater knockback power toward zombies while the original one has low knockback. The only way to get this is from event or Code Box. Spectre An alternate high definition version of MP5. It is a cut content where only model files can be found. Probably was planned to be released as a level restrict weapon like HK416 and AKM. Balrog-III :Main article: Balrog-III. An anti-zombie version of MP5 based on the H&K MP5K PDW model. It is fed with 30 rounds of 9mm AHE equipped with a scope for long combat engagement. Thus, its Balrog Charging System can be activated after 15 consecutive shots where this weapon will use reserved bullets instead of magazine bullets. Battle MP5 An MP5 covered with some bandages obtainable from Letter Find event. Not Recommened to get because the original MP5 is actually permanent for everyone and more powerful. ; Advantages *Higher damage (+1) ; Disadvantages *Lower rate of fire (-1) *Higher recoil (+6%) File:Mp5b_poster_kr.png|HQ close-up File:De_dust2_20130723_2123400.jpg|In-game screenshot Gallery :See: MP5 image gallery. Trivia *This is not a standard weapon in Japan and China region. Instead, it can be purchased by game points. *The model shows the selector is on "semi-automatic" position, which implies that the weapon could not be fired in automatic in real life. This weapon also can be modified with several attachments such as foregrips and silencers. *There are over 100 variants of MP5 in real life. *The word "The SPECTRE field-stripped" can be found in Spectre. *Following the trivia , MP5 Spectre was gonna be release somewhere in mid late 2008 / early 2009 but was cut for a unknow reason , only models and codes exists. *The MP5 is based on the famous HK-G3 battle rifle and is used by almost all of the counter-terrorism units around the world. *MP5 is no longer a spawn weapon in Zombie Scenario replaced by Daewoo K3. External links *MP5 at Wikipedia Category:Sub machine gun Category:9mm user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Light weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Close range weapons Category:Free weapon Category:Events exclusive Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with gold variants